


Turned Tables

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Courtesan AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick is Bruce Wayne's courtesan.  But for this interview, things are a little different.





	Turned Tables

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic from 2014, prompted with Courtesan AU.

Dick yawned and stretched up, the movement pulling the sleeves of his suit down to expose his forearm.  He was getting bored after staying in the office for so long, but one look down at Bruce beside him reminded him just how worthwhile this day would be.  The too-tight shirt and short shorts did nothing to hide Bruce’s impressive physique.  The mere sight of him sent a spark straight down to Dick’s groin, even as Bruce did nothing but sit on the floor next to his chair.

“Just one more interview,” Dick said, reaching over to stroke the side of Bruce’s face.  "Then we can play.“

Bruce moaned– a low rumbling sound– and pushed his face against Dick’s hand.  "That’s so long.”

Dick smiled.  "I’ll make it short, I promise.  Insatiable one.“

Bruce’s groan was cut off by the secretary announcing Mr. Kent of  _The Daily Planet_.  Dick stood and greeted him cheerfully, ignoring the way Mr. Kent looked at– and then quickly glanced away from– the obvious bulge of his growing erection.  It wasn’t something one mentioned in Gotham, especially not with a courtesan right there in sight.  Any visitor usually just averted their gaze and wrote it off as Gotham perversity (which was always somehow worse than their own, no matter what that might be).

"Please have a seat, Mr. Kent,” Dick said, returning to his spot behind the desk.  "You said you wanted to talk about… courtesans?“

"Uh, yes.”  He opened up his notebook and prepped his pencil.  " _The Daily Planet_ readers want to know if–“  He glanced over at Bruce, fully visible behind the desk.  "If, ah….  What are the power dynamics between Gotham’s elite and their courtesans?”

The interview lasted only half an hour, which was a blessing considering the way Bruce started playing with Dick’s calf halfway through it.  Dick swiveled the chair around to give him a stern look.  "I’m not nearly that impatient.“

Bruce grunted and stood, his back popping as he stretched.  "You’re trained for this.”

Dick just laughed and stretched out his legs, catching Bruce between them.  "Get me out of this suit,“ he said, still grinning.  "It feels like I’m suffocating.”

“It’s not that bad,” Bruce muttered, but he didn’t hesitate to lean in and undo Dick’s tie.

Dick traced his fingers along the hem of Bruce’s shorts.  "I could get used to this, you know.  You look really hot in my place.“  Bruce suddenly grabbed Dick’s hair, yanking his head back.  Dick froze, worried if this time he had pushed him too far, but Bruce just grinned.

"Don’t push your luck,  _Robin_.”

“Yes, Mr. Wayne.”


End file.
